Master Equals Servant
by Leilas
Summary: “Master of Death. There’s a reason for that name.” Harry didn’t really noticed until it was too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Equals Servant**

Sum: "Master of Death. There's a reason for that name." Harry didn't really noticed until it was too late.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: My second oneshot!

* * *

At the age of 17, nearing 18, Harry became the Master of Death, possessing all three deathly hallows. He didn't give much thought to the title. A title is just a title after all.

As the years advanced, he regained his beloved Ginny's affections, married her and she gave him three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. He never actually questioned his youthful appearance, chalking it to his magic trying to keep him alive longer than normal.

The suspicion begin planting itself after James married Celestea LaClaire, a French, less renown, pureblood and before she gave birth to their first child Aurélien, a boy. By that time, Harry was already 47 yet he looks not a day older than he was at the age of 17, except just a bit taller.

Hermione explained that, due to the fact Harry has a very large magical reserve, magic itself expanded Harry's life expectancy to match up with Harry's magic thus Harry seemingly does not age.

"You could probably live till 600 without an elixir of life." Quoted Hermione.

Life moves on. Albus, on the insistence of his mother, adopted a child by the name of Bastien but never actually committed himself to a relationship much like his second namesake. After the birth of James' second child, Liebe, a daughter, Lily snatched her self a husband. Scorpius Malfoy.

Ginny, James and most of the Weasley side of the family were against such couple. Draco Malfoy himself did not approve of this either. However, the combined effort of Harry, Albus, Hermione, and Draco's own wife Astoria's persuasion, the two sides came to a truce and an agreement. Later on, they all would look back and smile at how happy the couple are.

When Harry was 60, Lily gave birth to Lucas Malfoy, the next Malfoy heir. At that time, Aurélien is attending his 3rd year in Hogwarts, Bastien is attending as a 1st year, showing magical talents despise being adopted and Liebe is 3 1/2. Even at that age, Harry maintained his youthful image thus was often mistaken as the child of his own children. Quite embarrassing but that's what they have to make do in the muggle world.

At 71, his first great-grandchild, Michael, is born. Lucas attended Hogwarts that year. 8 years later, his second great-grandchild from Aurélien is born. Narottam, best of men. Ginny died at the age of 84, a few months before the arrival of Liebe's twins, Fred and George, after her late grandmother's twin brothers. The death of Ginny impacted Harry severely as his appearance grew from 17 to 20 in a span of a night. From that day on, he locked himself in the studies, closed off from anyone other than close friends and families.

Time flowed carelessly by as Harry stayed in that little room. Half a centuries passed before Harry emerged from the room. During these 50 years of his self-imposed exile, Harry found bits and pieces of clues to why he has not aged. Many has forgotten him, viewing him as nothing more than a legend of the past, only the family members still hold him precious to their heart. Of all his children, only Albus still lived, old and tired and nonetheless happy to see the man who sired him. The meeting with the rest of the family was quite awkward, per se. Great, great-grandchildren and even great, great, great-grandchildren look on at their ancestor who looked about their age as their parents and grandparents held a celebration for him.

Before long, Albus fell ill and died. That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Harry retreated to his studies once more as generations and generations of Potters lived and died, each only holding a fragment of the fragment of the generations knowledge of him before them until not even the family was sure whether such ancient man existed or not anymore.

"Master of Death. There's a reason for that name." That was Albus' final message before ascending.

Harry didn't give it much thought for he was too full of grieve to think about it. It was at least 100 years before Harry truly understand that message.

'I am the Master of Death. The Master of all three Hallows.' Harry thought bitterly. 'I now walk among this changing world as an ancient, compatible with the vampires. Achieving what Voldemort could only dream of, immortality. I am the one who controls Death yet I find myself a servant to Death.'

* * *

A/N: So… how is it? The idea of Harry being immortal was stuck in my head ever since the book basically said Harry's the Master of Death.

R&R plz


	2. Announcement! It's actually good news!

Ok! A warm hello to everyone who has favorited, subscribed or whatever to my stories! I thank you for you love and kindness! Really, I do! It's you guys that still reminds me this world still exists.

As of right now, I have only one project going. Everything else is discontinued. I apologize to all who have waited patiently (for years-do you guys still even remember me?) but it's mostly because I'm just not into these fandoms anymore. Enough to read but not enough to write.

Most of these discontinued stories are up for deletion (I really doubt many would miss them). Below is the general list of what's happening:

Prince of Demons-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Welcome to Hogwarts-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Different Yet the Same-**Discontinued** (up for deletion)

The Potter and the Snape-**On Hiatus**(Possibly rewrite? Or up for deletion)

Naruto Returns-**Discontinued**

It's all your fault you old coot!-**Complete**

Master Equals Servant-**Complete**

Right now, the only project I have lined up is an expansion of _MES_. So to those curious people who have asked for this, well here you go. It'll be a couple of months before anything will appear but I thought I should give all of you a heads up.

Also, in order to fuel my creative juices and give all my fat, lazy plot-bunnies some exercises, I'm taking short fic requests. I can't guarantee I would know the fandom and write well enough but an exercise is an exercise. If I do write them, I will post them on tumblr (possibly on ) and notify you.

Now that the administrivia is over. You can all return to your normal, happy fic reading days! Thank you!


End file.
